Liam Byrne
'''Liam Byrne' is a member of the Abbey of the Everyman and Vice Overseer of Karnaca in the year 1852. Corvo Attano or Emily Kaldwin can encounter him at the Dust District, where he has spent several years locked in a struggle for the district with Paolo, leader of the Howlers.Grand Guard Returns to Dust District Biography Byrne was born in Fraeport to a lowly family. He was taught to read by his father, who carved letters into hand-made wooden blocks,[[The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)#Liam Byrne|''"His father taught him to read using letters carved into hand-crafted wooden blocks."]] while his mother encouraged his musical skill.[[The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)#Liam Byrne|"His mother encouraged his musical talent, but his interests lay in the comfort of the Strictures and the rigors of Abbey."]] One day, he encountered an Overseer with a wolfhound, and was transfixed by the strictures the Overseer was reciting.[[The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)#Liam Byrne|"When he was a boy, an Overseer stepped out of the mist, wolfhound by his side. Voice was deep and strong as he recited the invocations. Young Liam Byrne was transfixed."]] The Overseers kept an eye on him for months before taking him away for the Trials of Aptitude.[[The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)#Liam Byrne|"Before they took him away for the Trials of Aptitude, the Overseers in Fraeport watched him for months, debating his promise."]] By 1852, Byrne reached the position of Vice Overseer of Karnaca, the youngest person to hold that title in decades.[[The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)#Liam Byrne|"Ambition. That is what I sense in him. The youngest man to reach Vice Overseer in decades."]] Responsible for the spiritual wellbeing of all Karnacans, his main concern is the criminal organization known as the Howlers, as their leader, Paolo, is rumored to own a black-magic artifact, considered heresy by the Abbey.Vice Overseer's Report While Byrne considers this conflict to be his most important calling at the time,Note to the Overseer the views among the public on this topic are varied.THE SILVER SPIKE – On HowlersTHE SILVER SPIKE – On Overseers Byrne is also rather concerned about the Oracular Order, believing that their prophecies are somehow being influenced and taken down a dangerous path. He believes that the curator of the Royal Conservatory, Breanna Ashworth, is responsible for this, but he cannot express this aloud as his rivals in the Abbey would accuse him of heresy.Ashworth Connected to the Occult? To confirm his suspicions, shortly before the mission The Royal Conservatory he and Overseer Ogburn set up a surveillance post overlooking the Royal Conservatory. While he had to depart a few days before Corvo or Emily arrive there, citing his fight with the Howlers, he trusts Ogburn to keep an eye on things.Note to the Overseer Byrne also has issues with Duke Luca Abele and dislikes the occasions were they are forced to interact.[[The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)#Liam Byrne|"He barely tolerates this new Duke. They must interact on occasion, but he does not like it."]] Abele is openly disdainful for the Abbey, disliking how they tell him to stop drinking and finding their lectures on rat flesh unappetising.[[Loudspeaker/Announcements (Dishonored 2)#A Crack in the Slab|...While all the prominent city leaders attended the most recent palace dinner, yes, it's true, I excluded Vice Overseer Liam Byrne. Contrary to what the Abbey believes, I do not hate them. But no one tells me when to stop drinking. And how is it possible to eat when someone is sermonizing on the risks of consuming vermin...]] As such, Abele is attempting to remove the Abbey from Serkonos, and to that end he has banned Byrne from the Grand Palace. Byrne has written a number of letters to High Overseer Yul Khulan asking for guidance.Unsent Letter to the High Overseer ''Dishonored 2 During the mission Dust District, Byrne is a potential ally and can help either Corvo or Emily to solve the Jindosh Riddle in order to enter Aramis Stilton's mansion. However, the body of Byrne's archenemy, Paolo, must be delivered to him first. Alternatively, Byrne can be delivered to Paolo or both men can be ignored completely. If both are knocked out, they can be shut in crates and be exchanged for two prisoners, forcing them to work in the mines for five years. If Byrne is killed or goes missing while Paolo survives, the Abbey outpost in the Dust District is abandoned and the Howlers begin to exert control over Karnaca.THE SILVER SPIKE - The Vice Overseer is Missing!THE SILVER SPIKE - Vice Overseer Murdered! If Byrne survives, he can become a member of the new Duke's grand council. If Paolo is captured or killed, Byrne swiftly begins to build a new chapel and increase the number of Overseers in the district. He also warns all citizens to attend services or be punished.Howler Leader CapturedHowler Leader Found Dead If Paolo survives, in the low chaos ending they can be seen working together on the council. Byrne's plan is for Karnaca, and eventually the entire Empire of the Isles, to return to following the Seven Strictures. Trivia *Liam Byrne is voiced by Jamie Hector.Game Informer – Dishonored 2 Taps Vocal Talent From Game Of Thrones, Daredevil, And The Wire *If the protagonist stands directly in front of Byrne for an extended amount of time, he will punch them. *Byrne correctly believes Paolo to be in the possession of "some unclean artifact" that allows him to resurrect once per day. *Byrne is very ambitious, with the Heart stating that he might become High Overseer one day.[[The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)#Liam Byrne|''"Liam Byrne. He has moved up quickly in the Abbey's hierarchy. He might be High Overseer someday."]] **According to the Silver Spike newspaper company, such an ascension is favored by a number of members of the Abbey. **While it is unknown if this is Byrne's intention, once he is finished in Karnaca, he does plan to move to Dunwall with the intention of being an adviser to the High Overseer.[[The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)#Liam Byrne|"When his years in Karnaca come to an end, he hopes to move to the capital. In Dunwall, he will have the ear of the High Overseer himself."]] *Despite his duties in the Dust District, he still takes the time each week to meet up with an old friend of his mother's at a café on the edge of Karnaca.[[The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)#Liam Byrne|"Once a week, he meets an old friend of his mother's for dinner at a café at the edge of town. He listens to her stories again and again, with great patience."'']] He also holds a sermon at Shindaerey Plaza every day. *If the protagonist chooses to kill Byrne with their sword, a special animation plays. The protagonist grabs Byrne by his left arm and breaks it before slamming his forehead onto their knee. Afterwards, they stab him in the neck and push his body away. *Byrne is immune to Shadow Kill. Furthermore, his body won't be consumed by rat swarms. Gallery Liambyrne target photo.png|Byrne's target picture. Liam Byrne portrait.png|The Vice Overseer's Predicate Logic by Anton Sokolov. Shadow-walk-gif.gif|Emily uses Shadow Walk to assassinate Vice Overseer Liam Byrne (GIF). Paolo and dead Liam byrne.png|Emily delivers Liam Byrne's corpse to Paolo. Byrne.png|Overseer Byrne with a wanted poster for Paolo. Liamdeath.gif|Liam Byrne's death animation (GIF). Byrne Triumphant.png|The triumphant Byrne in the final sequence (the Duke is dead, Paolo is defeated). References ru:Лиам Бирн fr:Liam Byrne zh:利亚姆·柏恩 Category:Assassination Targets Category:Dishonored 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Overseers Category:Allies Category:Enemies